


A Nightmare's Only Cure

by Meloncholor



Series: Arcana Thirst [7]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Femdom, Porn With Plot, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloncholor/pseuds/Meloncholor
Summary: Nadia had a nightmare.
Relationships: Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana)
Series: Arcana Thirst [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482008
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A Nightmare's Only Cure

Nights dragged on longer in the palace, Anwar thought. He couldn’t determine whether it was because the sounds of the city were so far away that they were barely a whisper over the wind, or rather the blankets were too soft to sleep on without feeling like you were sinking underneath them. He wouldn’t have to think about it so hard if he would actually find a way to fall asleep. He always slept like a rock at Asra’s, knocked out cold by the lullaby of street crime and drunken travelers. But now, surrounded by the lush benefits of the aristocracy. He stared, half covered in the silken duvet, at the sheer canopy that lay overtop his bed. 

He felt spoiled. Anwar could feel his callouses fading with every passing day as he grew more and more accustomed to being pampered. The food, the clothes, the bed, everything was just so lush. It’d be hard to go back to the shop after this was all over. And if it weren’t for the court, who had made it their purpose to make his life as close to a living hell as it could be in a place like the palace, he’d probably entertain the idea of staying. But then came the issue of Nadia. Anwar doesn’t think he has the gumption to tell her he didn’t want to stay. The thought of the disappointed look in her eyes nearly sends him into a panic right then and there.

His sleep-deprived mind latches onto the thought of her and runs away with it. God, he doesn’t think he could ever see a woman so beautiful. And the way she looked at him, with those lurid, ruby eyes sent chills up and down his spine in a way that he couldn’t describe. Everything about her was so mysterious and regal; her smell, her hair, the twitch at the corner of her lips when she’s pleased with him. It heats the coil in the pit of his stomach, filling his addled head with thoughts that he shouldn’t be having about someone that is pretty much his boss. Then his mind drifts to the weight of the emerald resting on his breastbone. His hand reaches up to touch it, and deep below Asra’s magical imprint, he could feel her essence ingrained into the carvings. It had sat in her jewelry box for so long, it only made sense that part of her would seep into it as well. He tried to calm down, willing away the heat pooling below his navel and rolled to the side, emerald in hand. 

Falling asleep was just a cat and mouse game of pushing away thoughts, a game he happened to be terrible at. He grips the jewel tight, trying to absorb some sense of comfort from the combined energies of his master and the countess. It starts to work, and the looming darkness of unconsciousness blurs the edges of his vision. That is until there’s a knock at the door.

The grip on the necklace became painful as he jolted back into full consciousness but he doesn’t move from the bed, afraid the noise would alert whoever was at the door. He half expected it to be one of the members of the court, come to finally murder him in his sleep as they’ve probably fantasized. But the theory is dispelled when a soft, pleasant voice accompanies the next flurry of knocks. “Anwar?” The initial, superficial panic subsides and is replaced by a very deep, very real fear as he sits up from the bed. Before he can respond, the door clicks and slowly swings open. Nadia steps through the doorway in her sheer nightgown, her violet hair streaming down her shoulders and a faint worry in her eyes. It didn’t seem like she expected him to be awake. “Oh!” Her face goes red and she averts her eyes, but she still steps into the stage of moonlight, closing the door behind her. “I...am sorry for the hour Anwar, but…” Her voice is gentle but filled with remorse. “I had a nightmare.” she twines her long fingers together and fiddles with them as a distraction.

“Oh.” He says flatly, suddenly very aware of underdressed he was beneath the covers. That also didn’t really explain why she was here. “Do you, um, need my help?”

“I just wanted to make sure you’re alright.” Her face goes even redder, and her lips open and close as if she was going to say something else. But the words never come up, and instead, she makes her way to sit at the edge of the bed. The soft mattress dips under her weight, and he’s confronted with the alluring smell of orchids that accompanies her. “Are you? Alright, I mean.” Nadia tried to hide it, but her voice was shaking.

Anwar sat up, careful that the covers don’t dip below his midsection. “I-I’m fine, Nadia.” He stumbled and tried to hide his flush. “Can I ask what the dream was about?” He tried to make his voice soothing, but it’s a bit tough with how sleep fogged it is.

She slowly looked up, ruby red irises glittering in the dim moonlight. Her expression is emotionless as she thinks, shifting between looking him in the eye and looking towards the window. “You were…” She starts, her voice trailing off as she chokes herself up. “Not well.”

Anwar was understandably confused. “Is...that all?”

She takes a deep breath and steeled her nerves, turning so that she could face him properly. “You were dying.” She whispers and her fingers dig into the blankets as she strains to say her next few words. “You had contracted the red plague and you were dying. I couldn’t help you.” Her voice started to choke, and she turned away again before he could see the tiny sparkle of a tear slipping down her cheek. “I tried anything,  _ everything _ to save you, but I was too late.” Her hands trembled in the blankets. “I couldn’t stand the sight, th-the blood…”

She jumps when he rests a hand on her shoulder. He had moved over, at the risk of his own indecency, so that they were shoulder to shoulder on the bed. “Nadia, nothing is wrong, I’m fine.” His deep voice is stronger now, and his hand held her shoulder tight, reassuring him that he  _ was _ there. When the countess turned to look back at him her eyes were brimming with tears.

“I’m sorry Anwar,I--” 

“You don’t have to be sorry.” He whispered and pulled her into a hug. Surrounding her with his solid warmth. He’s scared for a moment, afraid that the gesture was a bit too bold. But he didn’t know what else could help. To his surprise, she returns the gesture eagerly, leaning into his warmth and burying her face in his chest. Her arms rest against his pectorals and despite the fact that she had gone completely silent, he could feel the wetness of her tears against his skin. They slotted so perfectly together, and the feeling of her against him sent sparks down his spine. He was reluctant to ever leave this moment. Anwar savored every second, knowing that this may be the last time he’d get to do this.

When they part, she doesn’t completely pull away. Just enough so that she could look up into his dark eyes. Her hands are still on his chest, gently gripping the dark skin. Her eyes search his features, soaking him into memory. His hands are rested on her hips, frozen in place as she inspects him. When her curiosity is fulfilled her eyes mirror the hardness of rubies, resolute as she speaks. “I will  _ never _ let anything happen to you,” It was the clearest thing she had said that night.

And he spoke like the words had been practiced a thousand times before. “I know you won’t Nadia.” 

The answer satisfies her, he sees it in her eyes that she’s pleased and it fills him with a sense of accomplishment. He’s at her mercy when one of her hands drift of to cup his cheek, rubbing her thumb across the cleft of his chin.

“My, you are beautiful.” She whispers. And he readies to laugh out a response but before he can form the words she leans up and presses her lips to his, gracing him with her sweet taste. And just like that, he’s in euphoria.

Her lips are soft but strong against his and he’s all but helpless as the kiss deepens at her insistence. Her hands move to twine around his neck, pulling him even further into her space. When they break for air only their noses are touching and their eyes are locked in their own embrace.

“Is this alright, Anwar?” She asks, her voice much more solid than before. 

“Y-yes, Nadia.” Anwar stammered and the soft chuckle he gets in return makes him feel things he’s not sure he’s ever felt before. He flushed again when he spoke. “Can I kiss you again?”

Her laugh is delightful, and her answer is her pressing their lips together again. His hands tangle themselves in the silken, amethyst locks of her hair trying to pull her even closer. She moves to straddle his lap changing their position so that she loomed over him, and he had to crane his neck to keep their lips connected. His hands drift lower resting on the outside of her thighs and pressing his fingers in the impossibly soft skin. She plants her hands on either of his shoulders and pushes, guiding him down to lay back on the sheets.

They part again, and she cups his faces, caressing his skin. “You are precious to me.” She whispers. Nadia’s pupils are blown into dark, red rings, watching every minute expression he makes. He can’t help but blush an even deeper red as she praises him, squirming under her scrutiny. “So beautiful,” She says again.

Her free hand reaches down and grabs his pulling it up to slip between the layers of her silk robe to grab her bare breast. “Touch me.” She commands and Anwar has never been more eager to comply. Her breathy chuckle hitches as her breast is roughly fondled in his one hand, while the other rode up her leg and under her robe to explore the skin of her stomach. But it isn’t enough for her, she crashes their lips back together deepening the kiss as she starts to disrobe, letting the silk slip seamlessly from her shoulders and onto the floor. He’s rendered speechless by the sight of her, bare to moonlight. With delicate hands, she pushes back the sheets to uncover him, shifting so that she sat more comfortably in his lap. Bare skin was now pressed against bare skin and the feeling of her sat against his underclothes nearly had him rutting up against her.

She revels in his lust-filled distress, moving her hips in slow circles causing him to groan as his already hard cock strains against the thin cloth separating them. She leans down to connect their lips again and he takes the opportunity to wrap his arms around her, groaning as he bucked his hips up into her warmth. Her giggles were a mixture of chiding and euphoric as she met each desperate thrust with one of her own until they were rocking against each other in a tangled mess of limbs and sweat.

“Nadia...please…” He begged as he placed both hands on her wide hips, gripping them tight enough to leave bruises. She pecks his face with butterfly kisses as he tries to get more friction, wildly moving his hips against her. She ignores the plea, satisfied with pecking adoring kisses across his cheeks as he struggles to maintain his composure.

He latches his lips onto her collarbone, interrupting her ministrations and the sound she makes as he suckles a deep red mark into her tanned skin only makes him harder, nearly painful as he tries to beg for his release. “Oh, darling…” she keens and moves a hand between them, scraping her nails down his torso and through his happy trail to play at the hem of his underclothes. 

The sensation makes him jump, nearly tossing her away from him. Instead, it gives her leverage to hook a finger in the cloth and pull them down, revealing his sizeable length. He watched impatiently as her free hand joined the other between them, dipping into her folds for a moment to get them wet before wrapping her fingers around his length. He bucks up into the contact, keening as she gives it a few more tugs.

When he’s finally able to open his eyes, Nadia is watching him with a loving gaze and their eyes meet as she positions him at her entrance. In on great, glorious swoop she lowers her hips and he slips inside her, his hand tightening their grip on her hips as she was seated in her lap. Despite his hold on her, she guided herself, moaning his name as she pleased herself on his cock, gyrating her hips as she pulled closer to climax.

He was enraptured by her halo of violet locks, and he could get off on the sight of her alone. Practically glowing in the sparse moonlight. Her hand land on his chest to stabilize her movements, her hips started to stutter and her nails dug into his sensitive skin as she came with a crashing wave. She lifted her body up and off of him and he finished immediately, coming onto the tanned planes of her stomach.

They’re quiet for a moment, nothing but the sound of their heaving breaths permeated the night’s quiet.

“Nadia?” Anwar whispered as she dismounted, tossing herself off to the side. 

“Yes, darling?” She replied, reaching up a hand to stroke his cheek. 

“Do you want to sleep here instead?” He said tentatively, his eyes are drawn up to the ceiling, trying to cope with the swarm of emotions he feels.

“Yes, I would like that.” She pulled in close to his side, curling into the crook of his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic in my Arcana Thirst Season 2 series, and more will come for each of the six romance options in the future! Leave a comment if you like, if you don't, or if you just want to call me a fake gamer girl.


End file.
